Someday We'll Know
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: Kakashi is a perv, we all know that. But what happens when 1 woman slows him down?
1. Chapter 1

Your Prov

You were walking in the snow, and then you saw Kakashi walking. You went on a tree trying to sneak up on him. You were so close, all of a sudden he says

"Aimee, don't even try"

You jumped down a tree.

"How'd you know?"

"I just do, and I felt some snow hit the top of my head"

He was reading his book. You sighed.

"Perv"

"What?"

"You, looking at women with a physical nature, how typical of you"

"I'm not the only one that reads it"

"I know, but do you have to read it in front of your students?"

"They don't know what it is"

"Well one day they're going to get their hands on it and read it. Kakashi, they're only 12, you should be more careful"

You had a worried face. He looked at you with his pleasing smile.

"Aimee, you worry too much"

That smile always made you smile.

"Maybe I do, but still be careful"

"Aren't I always?"

"No"

You both chuckled.

"Hey, could I go with you too see you train your students?"

"I would like that"

You were saw the whiskered, blonde boy, the pink haired girl, and the black, serious boy. You walked towards them.

"Hello my students" said Kakashi.

"WHERE WERE YOU SENSEI! WE WERE WAITING 2 WHOLE HOURS FOR YOU OUT IN THE COLD!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" yelled Naruto and Sakura

"Well my students, I got lost in the path of life"

Naruto and Sakura got a big sweat drop on their forehead. You giggled.

"Oh hi Aimee, I didn't know you were here" said Naruto.

"I was right next to Kakashi the whole time, Naruto"

"Oh" he said with his hands on the back of his head.

"Hi Aimee" said Sakura.

"Hello Sakura"

You looked at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't bother Aimee, Sasuke is in a bad mood" said Sakura.

"He's always in a bad mood" said Naruto.

You walked over to him.

"Morning Sasuke"

"Morning"

You kneeled next to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Well, you know, if you want to talk to anyone, you could talk to me"

He kept silent. You sighed at walked over to Kakashi.

"That kid is very… very…"

"Confusing?" Kakashi said finishing your sentence.

"Yes, confusing. Such a young boy and he's already, oh what's the word, serious"

"Well, that's him"

You saw him still looking down at his book. You rolled your eyes. You took the book away.

"Hey" said Kakashi.

"Don't you have to teach the students instead of reading this book?" you said.

"Ah, very well"

"Oh, and shouldn't they be practicing inside? It's much too cold out here"

"They'll be fine, and when they sweat and get tired, they'll forget all about the weather"

"Whatever you say"

You sat up on a tree watching him teach his lesson. He was so calm, yet strict at the same time. You admired of the way he taught his students. You were _studying _the way he taught. You looked at the book on your lap. You were curious, you knew what it was, but you never read it. You opened it. You giggled, not at the book, but realizing that Kakashi was more of a pervert that you thought. Kakashi heard you laugh and looked up.

"Enjoying the book are we?"

You closed the book quickly.

"No!" you yelled.

He gave you that smile.

"Why the giggle? Aren't you too mature for that?"

"I was giggling because I just realized that you're a bigger perv than I thought you were for your information"

He smiled at you and continued his lesson. You watched and listened.

"Now, we are going to learn another way to handle your enemy. Another fighting position, now, do we have a volunteer?"

"I WILL! I WILL!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, you did it the last time. Sakura, Sasuke?"

They kept quiet. He looked up at you.

"Would you care to join us, Aimee?"

You jumped down. He showed them the position. You felt uncomfortable with the way the position was held.

"Kakashi, are you sure this is a fighting position?"

"Of course"

He let you go. He told them to practice it. You and Kakashi leaned against a tree. You talked, about small stuff. Then you asked a question you wanted to ask him for a long time.

"Kakashi, when do you think you're going to get married?"

He looked at you.

"Oh, I don't know, I have a woman in mind"

"Who?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out"

You rolled your eyes. You were both watching the young ninjas train. As usual, Sakura wanted Sasuke to practice on her, Sasuke wanted to be in a different team, and Naruto was jealous that Sakura liked Sasuke. Then you and Kakashi continued talking. Every time you ended a serious conversation he would make a small joke afterwards. You liked his little jokes, it showed that he liked to make you laugh, but what you really liked was his calm, warm smile that was even shown through his mask.

"Aimee?" he asked.

"Yes"

"May I please have my book back?"

You gave it to him and smiled gratefully. He started reading. You stared at him, you saw him smile after turning each page. Every time he would smiled, you would smile, then you couldn't stop smiling. He felt you looking at him. He looked at you.

"May I help you?" he asked.

You looked away.

"Nothing"

He shrugged and continued reading. You looked at him and he looked at you.

"You know, you can tell me anything, you don't have to be embarrassed " he said

"Well… I really love it when you smile, that's all"

He looked at you and smiled.

"Why thank you"

"Anytime"

"Aimee"

"Yes Kakashi"

"Smiling or not, I think your beautiful. I just prefer the smile"

You blushed.

"Thank you"

He looked back down at his book. You watched Naruto getting mad at Sasuke, Sakura getting mad at Naruto, and Sasuke getting very annoyed.

"I'm gonna see what's going on" you said.

"Ok"

You got up and walked to them. Naruto was about to attack Sasuke but you pulled him back.

"Hey, hey, easy now Naruto, what's going on here?"

Sakura and Naruto were speaking, more like yelling at the same time. You rubbed your forehead and looked at Kakashi. He laughed and you rolled your eyes. Sakura and Naruto were still yelling.

"All right, all right, enough!"

They stopped.

"Ok, one at a time"

Naruto raised his hand.

"Pick me, pick me!"

You chuckled.

"All right, Naruto"

"Yes! Ok, well, Sakura wanted Sasuke to practice on her, so he did, then she needed to practice on someone, so I volunteered, but she didn't want to, she wanted to practice on Sasuke, but I had no one to practice on, so I got mad at Sasuke because I have no one to practice with, so umm, yeah, that's it"

"That's so not what happened Naruto!"

You sighed.

"All right, let me hear your side of the story Sakura"

"Well, Sasuke asked me to practice with him, so I said yes, so then he asked me to practice on him. Then Naruto got all jealous so I offered him to practice on me, but then Sasuke got jealous and they were fighting over me so yeah"

"Oh really?" you asked.

You walked over to Sasuke.

"So, what's your story?"

He looked at you.

"Sakura is a liar and Naruto isn't. End of story"

You looked at Sakura, she looked embarrassed. You didn't say anything because you didn't want to make things more embarrassing for her, so you just nodded your head and went back to Kakashi and sat next to him.

"Well, you handled that very well" he said still looking down at his book.

"Whatever"

Naruto's Prov:

You were training with your group. Then you saw Kakashi Sensei and Aimee talking. You walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, don't they make a nice couple?" you whispered in her ear.

She looked at them.

"Now that I think of it, they do!"

"What are you whispering about?" yelled Kakashi.

"NOTHING!" you and Sakura yelled back.

You look at Sakura and she smiled.

"Hey, since it's Christmas, let's hook them up" she said.

You scratched the back of you head.

"I'm not really good at that Sakura"

"Well I am, I am a pro at it. And we'll ask Sasuke to help"

"Why Sasuke?"

"Because Naruto, he's smart"

"Fine"

You and Sakura walked over to Sasuke who was training on a tree.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"What do you want?" he asked still fighting the tree.

"Do you want to help us hook up Kakashi-Sensei and Aimee?"

"No"

"Why not"

"I don't feel like it"

"But it will make her happy"

He didn't say anything.

"All she wanted to give you was your happiness, why can't you return the favor?"

"Because, I don't really care"

"You don't care about anything or anyone" you said.

He stopped and looked at you.

"Shut up" he said.

"Don't you care for Aimee?" asked Sakura.

There was a long pause.

"Fine, I'm in"

Your Prov

You saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura talking. You wondered what they were talking about.

"I guess we should be going" said Kakashi.

He put his book away. He stood on his feet and helped you up. You and Kakashi walked over to them.

"All right, training is…"

He stopped, knowing something strange is going in their heads. Even Sasuke had a little smirk on his face.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yep, well we're going home, straight home, no where else, just home" said Naruto.

You raised an eyebrow and looked at Kakashi. He shrugged.

"All right, see you tomorrow, and don't get in a lot of trouble, you hear me" said Kakashi.

He looked straight at Naruto.

"Ok" he said.

They ran home. Kakashi looked at you.

"I'll walk you home" he said.

"Oh, you don't have to"

"But I want to"

He did that smile, and then you smiled.

"Ok"

He walked you to your house. You opened the door; all of a sudden a note drops on the floor. You opened it and you and Kakashi read it.

_Dear Aimee and Kakashi,_

_We have two words, look up_

You and kakashi looked up, and there it was, mistletoe. You blushed.

"Heh, well it is a tradition to kiss if 2 people are under mistletoe" said Kakashi.

"I guess it is"

"You don't have to kiss me"

"I don't mind"

You dragged his mask down and you were in shock. He was very handsome. He held your chin and gave you a soft kiss. You felt something, a nice warm feeling. He deepened the kiss, then you slipped your tongue into his mouth. You ended up making-out under the mistletoe. Once you realized what you were doing you broke the kiss.

"Kakashi, I…"

He looked at you.

"I understand, I guess we just got carried away"

"Yeah, carried away"

"Well, we're only friends, right?" he asked

"Right"

"Well, see you tomorrow Aimee"

"Ok"

You went in and closed the door. You bit your lip and smiled. Then you saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto in your kitchen, all smirking. You bit your lip and smiled.


	2. Answer the questions!

Your Prov:

You offered them dinks. They said that they didn't want any, but Naruto asked you to make ramen. You all sat at the table. You took a sip of your tea and looked at them.

"Why'd you do it?" you asked.

"What, you didn't like making-out with him?" asked Naruto.

"I never said that"

"You like him!"

"No I don't"

"Wait, so you don't like him, and you don't like not making-out with him? I don't get it" he scratched the back of his head.

"No, I don't like making-out with him, and I don't like him"

"Wait… then… why… but… ack, my head hurts" he rubbed his forehead.

"So, you don't like him?" asked Sakura in a disappointed voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like your Sensei"

She looked down. Sasuke stood up.

"Well, this was a waste of time, I'm leaving"

He walked over to the door and opened it. Then he stopped and looked over his shoulder and looked at you.

"Just answer me this one question, if you don't like him, why'd you kiss him?"

"Because, we were under a mistletoe"

"But that never stopped you from doing something you didn't want to do, but I guess that's not my business"

He walked out and closed the door. You thought for a while.

_Do I like Kakashi? Sasuke does have a point, why would I make-out with Kakashi? I don't like him… do I?_

Naruto's hand was waving in front of you.

"Aimee, you hoo anyone there?"

You spaced out and snapped out of it.

"Huh, what?"

"Aimee, are you ok?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. So, what's with the mistletoe?"

"We wanted to hook you and Kakashi up, it's almost Christmas and we thought it would be a perfect gift"

"Aw, you're so sweet, but I don't like your Sensei"

"I'm sorry"

"No, don't be. You were doing something nice and that's all that matters. Just one advise, make sure the people you are hooking up actually like each other"

She chuckled. Naruto got up and put his bowl in the sink and he and Sakura headed their way out.

"Thanks for the ramen"

"No problem"

"Bye"

"Bye"

You shut the door, dressed up and went to bed.

_What a day_

You turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Next Morning:

You were woken up by the shaking of your shoulder. You put your pillow over your head.

"Aimee, your acting like your 3 years old"

"It's too early in the morning Kakashi"

"Aimee, you have to get up"

"Why?"

"Because you promised Kurenai that you would meet her at the bridge"

"And what are you, her messenger?"

He chuckled.

"No, I'm your alarm"

"Well so wake someone else"

"I can't, and you should feel special"

"Why?"

"Because, out of the whole world, you are the special one that gets her own special alarm, me"

You took the pillow off of your face.

"I'm up"

"Good"

He took your hair out of your face.

"Much better"

He smiled and you smiled. You got out of your bed.

"How'd you get in my house?"

"You gave me a copy of your key incases of an emergency, remember?"

"And I totally regret that"

He chuckled.

"Did you regret what we did yesterday?"

He looked at you, and you thought.

"No, I didn't"

He gave you a strange look, and then smiled.

"Go and get dressed, she's waiting for you"

He walked out of your room.

Kakashi's Prov:

You walked out of her room and sat on the couch. You pulled out your book and started reading. She opened the door and you looked up.

"Is my hair ok?" she asked.

You smiled.

"You look beautiful"

You saw her blush. She bent down to put her shoes on. You peeked down her chest. You tried not to but you couldn't help it.

_Why am I hesitating? I always look down women's shirts, what makes Aimee any different?_

You tried so hard not to look, but you did. She looked up at you and you looked away quickly.

"Kakashi, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine"

She gave you a confusing look. You smiled.

"Really, I'm fine" you said.

She smiled.

"Well, Kurenai is waiting for you"

"Ok, bye"

She was about to walk out, but then she stopped.

"You know, this ain't you house"

"Oh" you realized.

You got up, opened the door for her and you walked the opposite direction. You looked over you shoulder and she did the same. You waved your hand and she waved back. On the way you saw Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Oh, hey Kakashi" said Kotetsu.

"Hello"

"Come, sit with us" offered Izumo.

You sat down next to him and ordered a beer. You talked, mostly about missions and the when the chuunin exams were about to start. You were very confident with your students, and you knew that they were going to be fine. The thing is that you had nothing to do when they will be doing the exams, but that was the least of your problems. You were thinking about all these things you didn't realize that Kotetsu was waving his hand in front of you.

"Hello, Kakashi, anyone in there?"

You snapped out of it.

"Hm what?"

"Kakashi, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking"

"About Aimee?" said Izumo with a smirk.

"No" you said quickly.

"That was a fast answer, are you sure?"

"Yeah Kakashi, you hang out with her a lot. Are you sure you don't like her?" asked Kotetsu.

"I don't like her, she's only a friend"

"But she's a very beautiful woman, you can't possibly only think of her as a friend"

"Why not?"

"Because Kakashi, you're you"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can't be friends with a beautiful woman without having any feelings for her"

"Well, she's different"

"How?"

"Well, she's very picky with me reading my book. And she thinks that all women need respect, and for that I respect her. So that's why I do not look at her with a physical matter, and only think of her as my friend"

"And your point is?"

"My point is that I don't find her right for me, no matter how attractive she is"

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other, then at you.

"Kakashi, you ok? Are you on something, are you sick?" asked Izumo checking your forehead.

You pulled it away.

"I'm fine, why do you find this so surprising?"

"Because you're you!" said Izumo.

You rolled your eyes and rubbed your forehead.

"Should I explain again?"

"No!" they said at the same time.

"Then stop asking me these stupid questions"

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sorry Kakashi" they said.

You sighed.

"It's ok"

"Could we just ask 2 more questions?"

You groaned.

"They'll only be yes or no answers" said Izumo.

"Fine"

"Do like Aimee?" asked Kotetsu.

"No"

Izumo thought of a question to ask. Then he thought of one.

"If you don't like Aimee, do you love her?"

That stomped you.

"I…"

Your Prov:

You and Kurenai were walking and talking at the same time. She wanted to ask you questions about the missions, and the chuunin exams. Then you started talking about random stuff that came in your heads.

"So, you and Kakashi are good friends"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem close"

"Very"

"So, what do you think about his attraction to women?"

"It's very perverted"

"So when you're around him, does he hit on other women?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that he would do that when I'm still around him and not around you"

"Well, I don't know what to say about that"

"So, have you ever seen his face before?"

"Yes I have"

"Really, when?"

You blushed.

"Um, well…"

"Tell me"

"Under the mistletoe"

She gasped.

"You were kissing?!"

"Well…"

"You were!"

"But we were under a mistletoe"

"That still doesn't mean anything"

"Well, we just wanted to make his students happy"

She gave you a confused face.

"Well, they were trying to hook us up, so we didn't want to burst their bubble"

"Sure, whatever you say. So, what does he look like?"

"Actually, he's very handsome"

"He is? So you like him?"

"Just because he's handsome, doesn't mean I like him"

"True, true" she agreed.

"But, do you like him?" she asked.

"No"

"Well, do you love him?"

You and Kakashi weren't in the same place, but at the same time, same question, you both answered.

"I don't know"

**::NOTE:: Kakashi's Prov and Your Prov are happening at the same time. **


	3. A LITTLE bit Rated R, but barley

Kakashi's Prov:

"Well, spill it out" said Izumo. I hesitated for a moment, "I...well, you see, love is a very complicated word" "Just answer the question" Kotetsu was getting pretty annoyed at me by now. "No, I'm not" They were both shocked at me. But I don't see why, "Really?" asked Izumo. "Yep" But as smart as I was, I saw a potwhole. I was not just in love with her, I were madly in love with her.

I chuckled, "Well, I'd better be on my way" I said. I stood up. Izumo and Kotetsu looked at eachother and shrugged. "Well, it was nice talking to you" I took out me favorite book and continued on my way. Strange guys.

On the way, I saw Aimee. She saw me and ran to my side, "Hey Kakashi" "Hello, how was your time with Kurenai?" I asked still looking down at my book. "Pretty good, y'know, she asked the weirdest question today" "Oh? What was it?" "Oh, nothing" "Hmph, fine, don't tell me, I'm only your best friend" Aimee chuckled, "You're so cute when you do that. Well, she just asked me if I was in love with you" What are the odds? I looked at her, "That's funny. Izumo and Kotetsu asked me the same thing, do you think they planned it?" "Probably" she chuckled.

She took my book, "Hey, I was reading that" I said. She's probably going to give me a speech about how not to read that book. But what can I say? It's very intresting "Well, I wasn't done before. I didn't finish chapter 10 yet" Did she just say what I think she said? Ha, I'm going to have to buy her a book for her birthday, "Oh, getting intrested in the book, are we?" "I just want to finish reading chaper 10, that's all. I can't leave things undone" "Sure" I said sarcastically. She enjoys it, I know it.

The tables were turned now, she was reading the book and I were complaining for her to stop...but that's only because I wanted my book back. All of a sudden, I see her face is flushed, "Are you okay there Aimee? Not getting too intense for you, is it?" "It's so...er...detailed" I took my book back, "That's enought fot you today" I chuckled.

"So...what was you're answer to the question?" she asked me. "My answer was no"

Your Prov:

"Oh..." "You sound disappointed" he said to me. "No I'm not" "Are you lying to me?" How the hell does he know? Damn, he knows me too much. "...Kakashi..." He puts his book back, and justs looks at me. What is he thinking? He obviously doesn't love me, he just said it. Man I feel like a teenager again, going ga ga over a guy.

But he didn't say anything, we just continued walking without saying a word. It was very awkward. I should've just kept my mouth shut. I shouldn't have said anything. I feel so...heartbroken. I should just give up love. Heh, now I'm starting to sound like a teenager.

But where the hell are we going? I was thinking too much I forgot the route we were taking. Oh Jesus Christ, we're going to his house. He opens the door, and we go in. He shuts the door, and we take off our jackets, and he hangs them in the closet.

I sit on the couch and he hands me some hot chocolate. It was silent...like the same one when we were walking.

We sit on the couch and it was silent still. After a good 10 minures he takes a deep breath, "It kills me to see you like this" "Like what?" "...like that"

"I just should've shut my mouth. Just because you know my feelings for you, doesn' mean our friendship should change" "I'm glad I know, Aimee" I don't know what to say to that, so I just smile at him.

I take our empty mugs and put them in the sink. Once I turn around, he's right there in front of me. I jerk, "Oh my god, don't do that, you scared the crap out of me" He chuckled, then he did something unexpected. He pulls me close to his body, and pulls of his mask. I can't stop blushing.

He goes and starts kissing my neck, "...Kakashi, what are you doing?" "What do you feel when you're around me?" I tilt my head back, and he kisses on the front of my neck. "...hot..." God... I have no idea what I just said to him, but it feels right.

Then he kisses me, "Good, me too" "But I thought you don't love me" "I don't...I'm madly in love with you" Wow, good answer. He kissed me again, the classic french kiss. Then his hands begin to travel, and I turn flushed. Then he puts his mouth near my ear, "I'm going to bring you to my room now, alright?" I became flushed, and nodded my head. "Only if you want to" he said to me. I took a deep breath, "Oh dear mother of God...I need to"

Sasuke's Prov:

Kakashi-Sensei is pretty late...well, later than usual. I wonder if everything's okay. I look at Naruto and Sakura, and they looks half dead just waiting for our Sensei. I have to admit, I'm getting a little imapatient too. I stand up, and I think I'm going to make a little trip to Sensei's house. "Sasuke, where are you going?" asked Sakura. "I'll be back in a few, if Sensei comes, just tell him I took a walk, okay Sakura?" "Ok Sasuke, you can count on me!" Stupid little fangirls.

I walk over, and I see Kiba with his dog. Hmph, his dog even has a scarf. I catch up to him, "Oh, what's up Sasuke?" "Nothing much" I look at Akamaru, who jumps on my head. "Yeaaaaah, could you get him off me?" Kiba took him off, "Heh, sorry" We just walk for a while, not saying anything. But I realize that Akamaru is very fond of me...stupid dog, he's gonna get me all mushy.

"So, where you going?" asked Kiba. "My Sensei's place" "Why?" "Trying to figure why he's late" "Isn't he always late?' "Later then usual...it's been 3 hours" "I'll tag along" said Kiba. "Whatever"

We arrive to my Sensei's house, and I knock on the door. No answer, "Sensei? It's Sasuke" Akamaru barked, "..er...and Akamaru. Is everything alright?" Then we here screaming. That's it, I try to get the door open with the help of Kiba and Akamaru, but the damn thing won't budge! We go to the back, and see a window. We hear another scream, but it was faint.

I look at Kiba, "We'll do a sneak attack. We'll look through the window, and see what we're dealing with. Take your kunai out and get ready" We look through the window, and...oh...my..._god._ We saw something very...er...rated R. I jumped down quickly, still shocked at the scene. Then I notice Kiba is still looking. I tug on his shirt , "Yo, what the hell, stop looking man!" He falls to the ground.

He stands up, and we go to the park and sit at a bench. We're quiet, still shocked with what we saw. Oh god, I shruddered because the image just came back in my head. "That was discusting" I said. "That was cool" said Kiba. I glare at him, "At least it wasn't your Sensei" "Oh, yeah, that would be awkward" "I think I'm emotionally scarred for the rest of my life" Akamaru barked in agreement. "I agree with you pal" said Kiba to Akamaru.

I walk back to Naruto and Sakura, still pretty shocked. Sakura looked at me, "Sasuke! How was your walk?" "F-fine" "Sasuke, are you okay?" "Y-yeah...but I don't think he'll be here soon" "Why, what happened to Sensei?" asked Naruto. "Is he traveling the path of life again?" asked Sakura. "Well, he's traveling something" I mumbled. "Huh?" "Nothing Sakura, we should just go home"


End file.
